Un beso
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Mejor que decir "estoy enamorado" cien veces es decir un "te amo". Mejor que tener sexo cien veces es un beso.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni nadie me pertenece, sino hubiera evitado lo q pasó hace poco...Y la serie sería yaoi xDD!

Summary: Mejor que decir "estoy enamorado" cien veces es decir un "te amo". Mejor que tener sexo cien veces es un beso.

Notas: Esta basado en un doujin LxLight que leí en ingles aunque ya esta en español xDD! Se llama "One kiss" y puse sobre la misión de Zabuza xDD!

Cursiva-flashback

Lean mis aclaratorias al final por si ven editadas personalidades xDD!

Y ya segui el consejo del guión largo, si se ve feo avísenme xD!

Un beso

Por soledad─chan

Sasuke estaba parado. En el suelo estaba el cadáver del que fue alguna vez "su mejor amigo". Las manos del Uchiha estaban cubiertas de sangre, y no parecía afectado por eso. Hace unos minutos había matado a la persona más importante de su vida y no parecía para nada arrepentido. De repente un recuerdo asaltó a su mente…

─ _Será mejor que volvamos a descansar.─ dijo Kakashi ─ Ya han entrenado mucho._

_El equipo 7 estaba en una misión: Enfrentar al poderoso asesino Zabuza Momochi que los perseguía. Entrenaban fuertemente para poder sobrevivir en esa misión._

_A la hora de dormir Sasuke y Naruto compartían habitación y cama, mientras que Kakashi y Sakura tenían cuarto propio._

_Ya se iban a dormir. Sasuke últimamente estaba muy raro, ya que trataba a todos como siempre, excepto a Naruto._

─ _Naruto, estoy enamorado…─ dijo Sasuke calmado como siempre._

─ _Ah…─ contestó Naruto, incapaz de decir algo más, siendo invadido por los celos._

─ _Buenas noches Naruto._

─ _Buenas noches Sasuke._

_Pero Naruto no podía dormir, estaba pensando demasiado en Sasuke, e inconcientemente metió su mano por debajo de su bóxer y empezó a masturbarse. Cuando se dio cuenta no podía detenerse. _

─ _Es inútil ─ pensó Naruto ─ Mi mano no parará…_

_De repente vio que se prendió una lámpara, iluminando el cuarto._

─ _¿Por qué no estás dormido todavía? ¡No me digas que estás comiendo ramen a escondidas de nuevo!─ le reprochó Sasuke ─ ¡A ver tu mano!_

─ _¡No, espe…!_

_No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sasuke sacó su brazo de la cobija, quedando al descubierto la mano de Naruto, que estaba llena de semen._

─ _¿Teniendo sexo contigo mismo eh? Eres despreciable ─ pensó Sasuke, sin embargo su cara demostraba sorpresa, aunque eso no era lo que realmente sentía._

─ _¡Sasuke, tengamos sexo!─ dijo Naruto, y acto seguido le quitó los pantalones y le bajó el bóxer, lamiéndole el miembro y metiéndoselo en la boca._

─ _¡E-Espera! ─ dijo Sasuke, algo agitado._

─ _¿Qué pasa?─ ¿Hay algo malo? ─ preguntó Naruto deteniéndose y preocupándose_

─ _No es nada…._

─ _¿Entonces porque estás haciendo esa cara fea? ─ preguntó Naruto triste, pensando en que Sasuke le iba a pegar._

_Sin embargó, Sasuke besó sus labios, dejándolo sorprendido._

─ _Te amo ─ dijo Sasuke sonriendo._

─ _No te creo ─ dijo Naruto, aunque en su interior estaba bastante sorprendido y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho._

─ _Entonces lo diré muchas veces hasta que me crea s─ contestó Sasuke, aun sonriendo._

─ _Mejor que __oír "estoy enamorado" cien veces es oír un "te amo". Mejor que tener sexo cien veces es un beso ─ pensó Naruto._

─ Tenías razón al no haberme creído aquella vez Naruto ─ dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento pensó:

─ Mejor que decir "estoy enamorado" cien veces es decir un "te amo". Mejor que tener sexo cien veces es un beso.

No pudo evitarlo y besó el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto. De repente en su mente apareció la imagen de ellos dos de pequeños, sonriendo acostados en el césped, sin preocuparse del mañana…Lástima que ese tiempo ya había acabado desde hace mucho y nunca mas volvería.

FIN

Lo se, mátenme xDD! ¿Dónde quedaron mis finales felices? Pues…no estuvo tan malo xD! ¿Sobre la personalidad de Sasuke? Fácil, cuando era amable el maldito estaba actuando! ─_─! Soy cruel, lo se xD!

¿Tomatazos o reviews? ¿O galletitas =3? Dejen lo que sea, pero porfas dejen review xDD!


End file.
